What Makes the Red Mouse Red
At the Indian village, Papa, generous of having Tanya returned, released Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids. Norman was standing before him. "How!" Papa said. "How!" Norman repeated. Olivia was wearing an Indian headband with a blue feather and blue war paint on her face with the sleeves of her pajamas wrapped around her waist, Mickey was wearing a yellow Indian tunic, matching pants from caribou hide stained with ochre paint, light brown moccasins, an Indian chief headdress, and red war paint on his face, and Donald was wearing a yellow Indian tunic and matching pants from caribou hide. "What's the chief doing, Mickey?" Olivia asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Mickey replied. "What's he saying?" Donald asked. "He says 'Norman Frierson, the mighty warrior, saved Tanya, has made big chief heap glad'." Mickey answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Olivia giggled. Papa put an Indian chief headdress on Norman's head. "With high honors, I name you, Norman Frierson, a heap big chief. You are now the Little Flying Eagle." Norman did an Indian war whoop and the mice and lizard cheered. Then, they all sat down, Norman next to Papa. Tanya passed the pipe to Papa and then Norman. "Teach the lost mouse kids all about red mice." Papa said. "Good. This should be most delightful." Mickey said. "Uh, what makes the red mouse red?" asked Red. "When did he first make a squeaking noise?" Morty and Ferdie asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Donald called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Papa smiled. Then the Lenape Mice begin to sing as Donald, Olivia, and Mickey took a turn with the pipe. Lenape Mice: Hana Mana Ganda '' Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the pachyderm Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the pachyderm He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the Lenape Mice and Lost Mouse Kids danced. A mouse named Mama stopped Olivia. "You can dance later." Mama said. "Go get the firewood." Reluctantly, Olivia turned around and stomped off as she went to get the firewood. Lenape Mice: Hana Mana Ganda '' Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "How"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "How"? Hana Mana Ganda In the pachyderm book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big roar When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, a male mouse, Scotty Doneeta was trying to impress a female mouse named Joanna, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Mama. Meanwhile, Tanya is dancing in front of Norman on a drum. Norman was impressed. Tanya got off the drum and goes over to him. Lenape Mice: ''What made the red mouse red '' What made the red mouse red Let's go back a million years To the very first pachyderm prince As Olivia was getting firewood for Mama, she was shocked that she saw Tanya rubbing noses with Norman. Olivia dropped the firewood and put her fists on her hips, glaring at the couple in jealousy. Norman blushed and grinned. He then did an Indian war whoop and joined in the dance. Lenape Mice: ''He kiss a maid '' And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Papa smiled at this and watched Norman and Tanya dance. Lenape Mice: ''You've got it right from the head man '' The real true story of the pachyderm man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The red mouse's red Then the Lenape mice in the line, followed by Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, Timmy, Mickey, and Donald. "Wahoo!" Mickey cheered. "Mickey!" Olivia gasped. "Take care of my toy bandicoot." said Donald, as he handed Olivia his stuffed toy and did an Indian war whoop, following Mickey. "Donald!" cried Olivia. A hand settled on her shoulder. That hand belonged to Mama, and she was sick of Olivia slacking off. "Go get the firewood." "No, I won't get firewood!" Olivia snapped, "I am going home!" And with that, she left the Lenape Encampment while the Lenape Mice, her brothers, and the mice and lizard were still having fun. Meanwhile, Jenny was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Jenny turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a jar by Fidget. "Hey, let me out!" Jenny cried as Fidget took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Jenny, but Captain Rathoug would like a word with you." Fidget said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs